


Untitled

by suremiku



Category: Captain Earth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not good to think while you're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It seemed that despite living under the same roof, they never saw each other. Things were happening at an incredibly fast pace, one that he wasn't too fond of. Teppei felt guilt crash over him in a wave of unpleasant emotions, and he shut his eyes. 

Suddenly the shared bedroom between he and Daichi felt lonely without the others smile to brighten up the place. He was still in the hospital after the dispute between the kil-t-gang members and the humans. Teppei knew that despite the other saying it wasn't his fault, it was his fault. But it was also his friends fault, because if he wasn't so stubborn he wouldn't have gotten so gravely hurt.

Maybe gravely is a bit too strong of a word, a tiny part of Teppei reassured himself. 

He had a concussion, that was worrisome enough. Tsutumo had told him that Daichi would soon return, and with adequate rest, he'd be back to normal. 

He made a face at the word “normal”. He had no idea what normal truly was like, and he knew he wouldn't be acquiring the proper knowledge of said word anytime soon. Nothing in their lives were normal. He knew he was not to blame for Daichis complete condition, but a small part of him was responsible for the accident. His past self- whoever that was. 

He reminisces in the moment, brought back to the scene of a crumbled wall, two complete strangers talking to him, trying to remind him of memories that were lost to him. 

“Are you trying to betray us, Albion?” one of them had asked, and shot a glance at Daichi. Teppei was as straight faced as ever at that moment. He would've act if they tried to touch the unconcious boy, but they hadn't. 

Unconcious, is that it? For all he knew, at that moment Daichi could have been dead. 

Maybe death would be better than the fate that were laid out in front of the young man. He had listen to Daichi in his sleep, hear his murmurs, practically feel the fear that came off of him in waves. 

He thinks about his father in his sleep, and when Teppei hears him whimper in his dreamlike state he wonders if this is the right thing. Working for Tanegashima was what killed his father, and now they were making him do the same job that had ended up getting his father killed?

Teppei shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

He wanted to be selfish and say that it didn't matter, because with Daichi around he knew that he was safe in the hands of the space centers crew. 

But he doesn't know, and he hates not knowing these things, even if all of his life had been full of secrets and information hidden from him. 

He questions the state of his own mental conciousness right then, almost afraid as to why such a young human like Daichi had managed to get under his skin and into his veins almost so quickly. As a little kid he was lonely, and Daichi had shown him that kindness exists everywhere. 

The day when Daichi got hurt... he relived the memories of Daichis kindness.


End file.
